4:6 Home Alone: Dempsey and Makepeace
by haveunotthought
Summary: Finally the two had declared their own love and discovered how long they had loved each other. Coltrane is on trial and Coltrane can only spell problems for Dempsey.
1. Chapter 1

When Harry finally arrived home it was 11.10pm Saturday night. She had decided it was better to arrive late and try to sleep, giving herself just one day to adjust back to London times. As she switched the light on, and placed her bags at the bottom of the stairs her feet found the pile of post on the floor and her eyes noticed the frantic blinking of the answering machine. She picked up the post and flicked through the envelopes, choosing not to open any whilst she listened to the machine asking her repeatedly where she was. She took her coat off and felt a little guilty that she was now listening to the third message from her father along with a whole mixture from other people. That was the disadvantage of taking off without telling anyone thought Harry.

It was unlike her father to leave more than one message.

The other calls would wait until she had slept, but she dialled her fathers' London number.

"Freddy"

"Harriet my dear, why are you calling me at this time of night is something wrong?"

"No, nothing it was just that you left three messages for me."

"Well no one seemed to have heard from you for quite a few weeks, I didn't mean to be an interfering old busy body"

"Freddy you could never be called that" Harry laughed at him "I dashed off to New York for a week and before that I was just working late"

Lord Winfield wanted to ask about Dempsey but restrained himself; he knew any question about Ireland or New York would be read, quite rightly, as a personal question.

"Well why don't you come to dinner on Thursday? We can talk and I can tell you my news; Goodnight Harriet"

Harry smiled at his discretion

"Goodnight Freddy"

Harry hung up and decided the unpacking and pile of mail could wait until whenever she woke. She wandered into the kitchen and made herself an herbal tea and a mental note that milk was an urgency. She took her tea upstairs and from the comfort of her bed dialled America.

"Sophia?" Harry questioned as the phone was answered - actually, she told herself, it was unlikely to be anyone else.

"You arrived home safely then my dear?" the motherly concern rang through Sophia's question.

"Yes, it was all quite straight forward thank you." Harry paused not knowing what to say next, she wanted to ask about James but knew that was futile, instead she chose "Thank you for making me feel so welcome"

"Harry my dear it was truly wonderful to meet you"

Harry felt the sincerity of the sentiments, "I'm so glad I came" she replied shuddering at the thought of what might have happened if she hadn't.

"It was a very precious week for everyone" - Sophia had a way of putting things

Harry agreed "I just hope it's not the last…"

"I'm sure it won't be, be patient my dear"

"I just wish we had sorted things out earlier"

"I'm sure the timing was right" Sophia felt sorry for her but neither of them had any power at the moment; time would bring an end to the difficulty, "Goodnight my dear and do try to sleep."

Harry put the phone down and sipped her tea. She reflected that it had only been just over a week ago that she had dialled that number for the first time. It seemed that a year had compressed itself into a week. She had spent so long trying to understand Ireland without asking Dempsey; well in fairness to herself he hadn't been there to ask she reasoned. She was now for ever indebted to Spikings for sending her out there. The shudder ran through her mind again, had she not made contact he would have either been shot or gone into witness protection and never come back to England. The memory of a gun failing to fire in the mausoleum came back and mixed itself around the court room scene of the shot aimed so quickly and accurately at Dempsey. In the mausoleum she had called out but it would have been too late, this time she called out when she noticed the abnormal movement and his quick reaction in diving had meant his shoulder was grazed by the bullet. Harry got out of bed and wrapped her robe around herself and went downstairs to open her post, she didn't feel ready to sleep with those images in her mind ~ they were a recipe for nightmares.

Her post consisted of regular bills, unwanted generous offers from companies she had never heard of and a wedding invitation from an old school friend. She looked at the date; 10 weeks away ~ hopefully Dempsey would be back by then. A dilemma ran through her mind, it made her smile. Assuming Dempsey was back; could they go as a couple? If no one at work was supposed to find out, and no one on the streets, what about her friends and family? That was a conundrum. She smiled because for the first time her mind had envisioned Dempsey back here in the UK with her.

Louise would invite Abigail and Sara, both of whom knew James well from String Fellows and social parties; therefore all her friends would know within 24 hours. School friends also meant Victoria and Athena. Victoria was a cousin, an Athena the daughter of the Earl of Rochester who was a friend of her uncles, it would take weeks, but the upper classes gossiped just as much as the working class.

She looked at the invitation, to Lady Harriet Makepeace and friend. Well if they hadn't started this relationship she probably would have taken James anyway, they would just have to be discreet. She yawned and putting the card on the mantelpiece returned to bed and slept for a short while.

But by at 5am Harry was trying unsucessfully to get back to sleep, however it wasn't forthcoming; she gave up and wandered back downstairs and started to sort out her fridge. Most of the food was out of date and the milk most definately off; she poured the curdled mess down the sink and put the food in the bin. It was still too early for the local newsagents to open so she made herself a black coffee and sat drinking it thinking of Dempsey; after all he was the black coffee protagonist.


	2. Chapter 2

Sunday passed slowly, Harry had never known time to drag so slowly, not even on a bum stakeout. Actually she had come to quite like stakeouts with Dempsey, they often got the chance to talk about things, and she wondered what they would be like now? What would it be like to work with him? It shouldn't be different; they would look out for each other, cover each other - just like she had in that court room she decided. Lost in her thoughts she sat motionless until she realised her body had chilled through and she decided to run a hot bath and sleep ready for work the next day.

As she walked into the office she put on a bright smile.

"Good break Harry?" asked Watson

"Yes thanks, I think I needed it"

"Well you've worked so late since Dempsey went to New York I'm sure you did" Chas spoke and then asked "You heard when he's coming back?"

"No" Harry felt at least she could be honest, "No idea"

"Sergeant" Spikings had heard her arrival and now stood at his office door inviting her in. He shut the door behind her and looked at her meaningfully.

"You have no idea when Dempsey will be back?" he confirmed

"No" she paused "… Sir"

Although he didn't want to know details Spikings thought it a slightly sparse reply; he rubbed his head "please tell me Makepeace, you did go to New York didn't you?"  
"Yes Sir"Spikings was dumbfounded, he felt angry and cheated "I told you to go and talk"

"We did" she proteseted suddenly aware of tears welling up which she blinked back frantically "but no one thought to tell bloody Coltrane" Harry had no intention of expanding anything, the less Spikings knew the better and she needed to leave his office before a moment of weakness overtook her.

Spikings was fuming "You will deign to give me appropriate information Sergeant, however right now I need you to go and do a follow up an interview with Borrell and that Coundon case - Tom is out there and they're making mincemeat of him."

" 'Sir" somewhat relieved, Harry escaped.

***

For the next few days Harry put on a smile every time she walked into SI10 and buried herself even more into work, again taking to staying late in the office. This was another way to improve the rate of cases solved Spikings thought but he was worried about Harry and a potential burn out. Spikings wondered about what had happened in New York, but twice now he had tried to intervene in their relationship and it was only his business as far as their working welfare went so he felt obliged to wait a few more days before tackling Harry again.

Although she hated the long evenings and lonely nights, and therefore worked as much as possible Harry actually took to more outside legwork during the daytime. On this occasion she parked the car and walked across the Albert Bridge, it made her smile 'How terribly English she thought.' It took two minutes to pass from one side to the other. Her memory recalled moments from New York - this time it was a romantic walk on her third night in New York, taking in the sights and sounds that Dempsey had policed every day for years. She and James had taken nearly an hour to cross the Brooklyn Bridge; admittedly it had been at night and they had stopped to enjoy the views and lights but even normally it was a twenty minute walk. Oversized and oversexed she had described everything american including the bridge and she was right. Makepeace thought about other 'oversized and oversexed' icons: The Empire State building: oversized - god it would dwarf the London sky line which she had always thought so impressive - and oversexed? Well, apart from the obvious, romance just burst out of everything she and James had done and the observatory on the 83rd floor had afforded them breathtaking views. Now on her way back to her car Makepeace had stopped halfway across the Albert Bridge and was looking across the Thames below reliving their encounter with the Empire State building. She could feel James holding her shoulders as they looked out on that 83rd floor; standing behind her he had wrapped himself around her and any praise she had spoken about the views he had multiplied and directed it about her, he really was such a great softy... "Hurry home James" she whispered out loud

One lunch time she visited Kenwood, admittedly a walk through Hyde Park would probably have served as well but she could remember quite early on they came here on an observation and Dempsey had said it reminded him of Central Park so she chose to drive over here. She remembered how they had held hands and walked through the east side of Central Park, how they had laid in an embrace on the grass in the sunshine, how they had enjoyed being a couple. They were going to have to be more careful over here, how careful she wondered again; surely they could hold hands in a park? When were they likely to be seen together? Criminals lived all over London and unfortunately, although SI10 was a small unit, Dempsey was well known throughout the London Force and so was she 'the American and the sexy blonde' was one of the more common phrases; she smiled; it tickled her that she was called the sexy blonde. There was an unwritten rule that couples never worked together in the Met, and as she was determined to stay working with James they would have to pay the price.  
'Oh god' she thought, that is if he is able to come back - how she hated the power of the Mafia and the destruction wrought on their personal lives.


	3. Chapter 3

On the Thursday, much to Spikings' relief, Harry left work on time. She was having dinner with her father at his London residence; she knew that he, like Spikings, would be after some answers and wondered how much to say.

Harry showered and changed ready to go out. She looked at the clock, there was half an hour before she needed to leave; picking up the phone she dialled the number she had now learnt off by heart.

Sophia was edgy, Harry could tell purely by the way she had answered the phone. "Have you heard from James?" she asked, knowing that Sophia called him Jimmy and feeling slightly uncomfortable about that.

"Eddie called round, I gave him that tape dear and he promised me he'd give it to Jimmy"

"Thank you"... Harry held quiet for a moment waiting to see if Sophia would add anything more but when it seemed not she spoke again. "Did Eddie give any idea about time?" The silence that followed sunk like a lead weight in Harry's stomach "Or how James is?" she asked hopefully.

"Sorry my dear" Sophia pulled herself together to speak "I think James is ok, he's in court everyday" She tried not to give anything away as she had promised but her voice wavered.

"Sophia what is it?" Harry felt sick, "Please tell me, I can get no other information, I need to know if it's bad Sophia; I have to prepare myself."

"He walked out of protection"

Harry was shell shocked, Sophia let the silence hang; she had nothing to add or to say to help. She could imagine the lass' face, and the thousands of miles that unwillingly separated them.

"I see, thank you Sophia"

"Call again my dear, I'll see if I can find out anything else, but the court is closed to the public now, so I can't go down and see him."

"I know, thank you Sophia, thank you" Harry hung up and sat, her chin supported on her hands, staring into nothing. The chiming of the hall clock stirred her into action and she drove to her father's.

"Welcome my dear" her father stretched his arms out to his daughter. Harry automatically kissed his cheek "Now I have had Abbott cook us some of the new season grouse, and we have a bottle of Montrachet"

Harry smiled weakly, she tried to make it broader but her stomach was still tied in knots over her phone call to New York. She followed her father through.

"So that was very wild for you my dear to go off to New York, did you go with James" Lord Winfield decided he may as well bite the bullet as Harry didn't seem very forthcoming this evening so far.

"Oh I'm sorry Freddy," she put down her knife and fork a moment "James was called back to New York as a witness in a big Mafia and corruption trial, I went out to visit him."

"So tell me about New York then" he smiled encouragingly

"It's very big, very brash… and very friendly"

"So what did you see, and where did you stay"

"I spent some time with Dempsey's mother, and we stayed a few nights in a hotel by Central Park."

Trying to piece together clues Freddy picked up on 'Dempsey' as a bad sign and then 'we' as a more positive one.

"So did you go to the famous statue of Liberty?"

"In the end no, we ran out of time" well that was one way of putting it thought Harry; she started to eat again. Her father decided to rest his questions and spoke of Winfield Hall and how Mrs Protherall had started to call by and give the maids flower arranging lessons, and fancy new ways of folding napkins.

"Are you sure that's not just an excuse Freddy" a genuine smile lit Harry's face for the first time that evening

"I have no idea what you mean" Lord Winfield played the innocent, but they both knew he wasn't and that had been his news.

"Brandy?" Harry shook her head "Or how about a martini? I can't make them quite as well as _your James_" her father's blunderings suddenly brought a tear to Harry's eyes. Her father noticed her eyes brimming "Harry?" he questioned quietly "He is _your James_ is he not?" he felt awkward but this needed sorting

"Yes Freddy he is_ my James_" but saying those words caused the tears to overflow and run down her cheeks. Her father felt slightly awkward and stood behind her with his hand on her shoulder.

"Oh Freddy, he's supposed to be in police protection but he's refused it. I have no idea when it will be safe for him to come out of hiding, no idea if he is still a witness or if he is totally underground, no idea if I'll ever see him again" everything just began to flood out.

"My dear I really think to have half a chance to understand any of this you had better start a little nearer the beginning"

Glossing over the personal details Harry explained about how Dempsey had been summoned as a witness whilst they were in Ireland and how Spikings had given her a week off.

Then she told of how sitting in court that Friday morning she had noticed the nervous behaviour of two of the other onlookers, and the sudden movement she instinctively knew was someone taking aim. How she expected the aim to be to her left at Coltrane and her instant understanding that as it was to the right it was to the witness box and Dempsey. She had shouted a warning as she moved to bring them down and fortunately with Dempsey's quick reactions he had moved and received only a graze to his shoulder.

"The two men?" her father asked

"Would you believe got away, the panic of the other onlookers blocked me for a split second from bringing one of them down; that court room was full of incompetent police officers"

"Or bent ones" her father added and for the first time Harry considered that.

Hoping the tears would stay well held back Harry continued "They took James straight into police protection, they wouldn't let me see him" she felt a comforting squeeze from her father's hand on her shoulder.

"Eddie persuaded his Captain to help me, and those guys he worked with helped me in undercover as a doctor to check the wound" she felt her eyes well up again and felt the firm grip of James holding her so tight and once again his tears on her cheek as he kissed her lips and then her tear filled eyes. "Be brave and strong Tiger" he had said "I know you can do it" but right now she wasn't sure if she could, but recalling those words she bit her lip and resting her hand over her father's she spoke "They're good guys Dempsey's friends"

"Why don't you stop here tonight, it can't be good going back to your home feeling like this"

"Thank you Freddy" she paused and feeling so grateful for his support actually told him about their visit to the Bronx, seeing where James had grown up, the steps (or stoop as they called it) where he played out on with the other kids of the neighbourhood whilst the mothers talked across to each other. By the time she had finished she felt a lot calmer and with some happy memories made her way to her old bedroom and slept calmly.


	4. Chapter 4

Friday lunch time Makepeace escaped from the office for some time alone; everyone was well meaning but they continued to ask questions about Dempsey and she found it hard. She stopped by a van selling hotdogs, foul food but it reminded her of Dempsey. She bought a coffee and walked on; as she did so she noticed the same long haired hippy style man that she had passed earlier. She stretched her fingers of her left hand out trying to remember holding hands with James. Such a short time, it seemed as if every other couple on earth had come to parade in front of her, determined to keep her stiff upper lip she decided to return to the office. As she parked her car the same hippy was there, across the road.

Inside she lifted the blind and scanned the area, "Chas" she called him over and pointed towards him "Have we seen that guy around here before?"

Chas thought a moment, "No, do we know him?"

Watson looked out of the window "I've seen him, a day or so ago but I'm sure it was him, a bit too old to have a pony tail I remember thinking"

Spikings joined them, "so you've picked up a tail Sergeant" his dulcet tone conveyed his displeasure

"Not necessarily Sir, and not necessarily anything related to me"

"You may like to take this opportunity to enlighten me of some information that you may have _accidentally_ forgotten to tell me." His tone was one of anger, frustration and sarcasm blended together.

Makepeace looked at Spikings, trying to put on an air of innocence but singularly failing, she glanced towards Spikings' office but the eruption was not to happen in private.

"Some twenty minutes ago I received a phone call from New York Sergeant. It seems that Dempsey…" Harry looked up and Spikings saw the panic flash across her face "…he's still in court every day…" Harry was grateful for the information but knew that it wasn't the only information received "… is somewhat concerned that you should have some sort of protection over here" Spikings looked at Harry, rubbed his hair "God damn it Harry why the hell didn't you say Dempsey was in police protection"

"Technically I don't think he is"

"Don't be clever with me Lady, Coltrane has hitmen on him and therefore quite likely you and you have no one watching your back"

Makepeace went to open her mouth to speak but Spikings jumped in again. "You are not going out of here alone, someone will partner you" Spikings saw Harry's mouth open a second time but again continued before she could answer "And I'll have two beat boys outside your house every night"

"But Sir…"

"There are no buts Harry, no arguments, I want you safe." He smiled and feeling proud of his next sentence kept his voice louder than Harry would have wanted "When Dempsey gets back here, I have no doubt that he will appreciate at least one butt" Makepeace blushed and returned to her desk moving and shuffling papers in an attempt to keep her head down and profile low.

Reluctantly Harry had agreed to the surveillance outside, and as she drew her curtains and turned off her lights that night she admitted to herself that she felt safer and more relaxed.

****a few days pass

Makepeace woke with a start and sat up in bed. She listened carefully ~ there was no sound. She moved quietly and looked out of her window, she could see the unmarked car opposite, she contemplated that there was very little point it being unmarked; no ordinary person spent the night sitting outside in a car. There was no movement outside so it wasn't that that had woken her.

Feeling far too awake for the early hours of the morning she put on a robe and went downstairs to the kitchen. Some thirty seconds after putting the light on the RT sounded "Charlie 27 to Charlie 5 are you ok?" There was an element of reassurance with the prompt response "Charlie 5 to Charlie 27, yes I'm fine; I'm making tea and going back upstairs, is it quiet out there?"

"As a mouse. Charlie 5 over and out"

As she sat in bed cradling her cup of tea she wondered how long this 'in limbo' situation would go on for. When the trial finished would he be free? What if the jury couldn't decide? She could see the jury sitting to the side, a varied bunch of people. She recalled the elderly black gentleman always with a smile, the stern looking woman with her hair pulled back, the man in his 20s who turned up in a T-shirt every day and the other man not much older who always wore a smart designer suit and obviously reckoned himself important.

As her mind fixed on the courtroom she jolted again and nearly spilt her tea; she remembered her dream and consequently what had woken her. The two men who had attempted the assassination ( a cold tremor ran from her head to her toe at that phrase) had been in court sometime every day, but the times they came seemed quite random - she had try to reason why before. It hadn't seemed to have anything to do with who was in the witness box; neither did they stay for any specific witness or to the end of a session; they randomly walked out which was one of the reasons she could remember the two of them. She got out of bed again, and as if to illuminate her thoughts she turned on all the lights as she made her way downstairs to find the notes she had been making on the case.

Before anything else she radioed "Charlie 5 to Charlie 27 no problems in here, over" she gave no explanation, this was her privacy that they were watching and despite the reassurance proffered already she was getting rankled by having to tell them her every move.

The words of her father about corrupt police had started to rebound around her mind and she studied her handwriting trying to recall more detail:

When she had returned from shopping with Simone she had actually followed the two gunmen through the entrance and into the public arena. They had been searched but on this occasion it had been someone different to the officer she had handed her watch, belt and shoes to every morning as she stepped through the metal detector and her belongings were x-rayed.

She tried to remember the search and realised he hadn't done that, rather making some comment about recognising them and with just the briefest run down of his hands on a body search had let them pass. Makepeace thought - the report on the day of the shooting showed everyone having been checked properly, but maybe the gun and ammo had been taken into the courtroom in stages over the previous few days? The officer on search duty that Friday morning would have been questioned, but not necessarily those on different days. She made some notes as to when she could remember the two assassins arriving and leaving on previous days. Looking at the clock she noted it would be 10.00pm in New York, she dialled the number Eddie had given her for emergencies.

*****

Just twenty hours later Harry's phone rang and a jubilant American drawl sounded "Sergeant Makepeace we're sending you your own NYPD badge"

"Eddie?" Harry was hopeful

"We found him, you were right the relief for the security officer was in Coltrane's pay. The two assassins took in guns and bullets over a few days; they were stashed in a false seat in the public viewing area that the night guards never bothered to check, given that they knew not to. The reason they came in at those random times was because they could only enter when the main security went on a break, well done Harry."

"Dempsey?" her heartbeat had increased and anticipation ran through her veins.

"He's good. He wouldn't trust anyone and I can't say I blame him; he shows for court every day" Eddie sounded upbeat, but Harry suspected that was more to do with nailing the crooked cops than Dempsey's welfare.

"Have you any idea how much longer?" she was starting to feel that ache in her heart again

"I'm sorry, but this gives us even more evidence against that bastard" such facts were of cold comfort to Harry.

"I see, well thank you Eddie" her disappointment hung in the air

"He said something about 'tell the Tiger he really does care' oh gosh I hope I got that right, does it sound right?"

Harry smiled again, Eddie really had no idea about romance, it sounded as if he thought it code for a job they were working on. "Yeh, sounds about right to me Eddie"

"Oh good, Dempsey said he'd bust my cahonies if I got it wrong"

"Tell him that Debbie Smith wants to finish what she started with Danny Salaputro" she smiled, wondering if that had really been when it had all started.

"Sure, err Debbie Smith and Danny Sapalutro" Eddie checked

"Salaputro" she corrected him and laughed before hanging up. She wanted to go to bed laughing, it would help her sleep.p


	5. Chapter 5

Harry had had a heavy day, the surveillance with Dave had actually been productive and they had identified three leading male suspects and linked them to suppliers coming and going. At least the continuous activity had meant she hadn't had to make conversation with Dave. Harry had nothing against him; he was a regular guy who seemed to like football, the pub and weird films and at least Dave had got the idea that asking about Dempsey was a no-go area which was more than Fry had worked out.

Watson had been sweet, showing her more of the forensic side of things and asking for her help. She didn't like to be idle because her mind had time to remember and worry. Whilst she didn't mind remembering she knew that worry was pointless, distracting and potentially dangerous. Watson accepted her help of writing up his reports, but it only half helped. Harry simply missed the complaining to James that he should be doing his half of the desk work and she missed correcting the Americanisms he consistently used.

It had been an early start getting into position before there was any activity, necessitating getting up at 5.00am, that following a series of nights working late meant that Harry had decided to call it a day not long after 9.00 in the evening. She had cooked herself supper and done her laundry, wondering what it would be like to live with James; as it was she was the one who took glasses and mugs out to the kitchen, although he had been known to wash up after she had cooked dinner for them both. The wet towel on the bathroom floor was another thing; yes she could imagine the arguments paralleling their heated discussions on leg work and desk work. She resisted the temptation to play the Foreigner tape she had brought back from Dempsey's last week when she had gone over there. How could she show him what love is when she was stuck here in the UK and he was in witness protection in the US? She didn't even know if he had been given the tape she'd left for him. Her intention had been to place it under his pillow knowing he would find it; he slept with his right hand tucked under the pillow, a trait she had noticed from the times he slept on her sofa and smiled to see when she woke next to him in bed. She had been forced to leave it in an envelope asking Sophia to get it too him somehow. Sophia had told her she had given it to Eddie; Eddie had in fact gone out and brought a walkman and presented that with the tape inside it. He had witnessed Dempsey's face light up as he listened to it whilst waiting to be called back into court; he watched him hit the rewind and play button repeatedly, almost obsessively and saw his eyes glaze as the tears brimmed along his lower eyelids.

The miles seemed unbridgeable, each day an eternity; that is if you can have more than one eternity, Harry decided you could. As she cooked she had played the new tape that arrived just three days ago. She had known it was from him, the lack of traceable sender and absence of accompanying message spoke volumes about the intolerable situation they found themselves in.

_I may not always love you  
But long as there are stars above you  
You never need to doubt it  
I'll make you so sure about it_

God only knows what I'd be without you

If you should ever leave me  
Though life would still go on believe me  
The world could show nothing to me  
So what good would living do me

It was at this point she had burst into tears, '_God only knows what I'd be without you' _She felt such devastation, had she been right 3 months ago when she had decided that walking away was better than watching him get shot? Was this worse? When she had said she would rather they spent some time together than none at all she really hadn't envisioned that being a mere five days. She kicked the sofa, damn, damn, damn why hadn't they given into their feelings long ago.

She had spent so long convincing herself that Dempsey hadn't meant anything when he had messed around, talking about bed, or sex, or even the conversations about caring for her. If only one of them had been honest… Simone had provided them with an opportunity to talk… what had they agreed? That she had a big mouth and each had denied that she had said anything when blatantly she told each of them that the other cared very much.

What had Simone said? He was comfortable with her, that she could imagine them, their house, their garden, their kids… And when they had met her that night in New York again she had been so generous in her delight that they were dating. It must have been hard for her to give up Dempsey to someone else, she told Harry she had known it was over even before he had come to London in her heart but facing reality was a hard thing to do.

In fact Dempsey had refused to meet up with Simone before even though his mother had said she had her contact number but he felt happy to see her now that he knew where he stood with Harry.

Dempsey had arranged for them to meet Simone in a bar, and as soon as they walked through the door a loud voice rang out embarrassingly over the whole floor

"You two made it then, I knew you would" She had hugged both Harry and James; both of them smelt the alcohol on her. Dempsey shrugged Harry interpreted it as 'what the hell'.

Skipping court for a couple of hours the next afternoon Harry had enjoyed her shopping afternoon with Simone; trying on amazing outfits she had persuaded Simone to accept a blouse as a gift. Simone had helped Harry buy a few small gifts for people back home. For a brief moment lost in her memories Harry actually managed to smile to herself as she recalled Simone suggesting a New York whisky glass to go with the bourbon for Welsh! She had puzzled over whom Simone meant until she twigged it was Spikings.

Regrets weren't helpful but right now the self indulgence they afforded enabled the tears to keep trickling silently down her cheeks as she washed up.

Harry looked out through the kitchen window, it was dark now and she should close the blind. The repeat play on the tape meant she could hear the words

_I may not always love you  
But long as there are stars above you  
You never need to doubt it  
I'll make you so sure about it_


	6. Chapter 6

The stars! Harry turned the light in the kitchen off and opened the door to the shared garden. It was a clear night and as she looked up into the sky she could see the stars again. Was Dempsey watching them she wondered, she could stand here and see the same North Star as he could, she wished so deeply that he was standing here next to her. What if he was back in a prison cell. He would be able to see very little, maybe nothing. How could he have his rights taken away when he was innocent? The injustice made her indignant.

She shivered as she felt his fingers run through her hair, as she imagined seeing the whole Milky Way instead of 8 stars! She heard him call her 'my princess' as if he was there standing next to her, she was truly back in Ireland but then she heard Fry calling Dempsey Makepeace and her anger rose "Bloody Coltrane" she shouted.

"Is everything Ok Madam?" The local bobby sat on watch outside called from the other side of the wall. "Yes, goodnight" Makepeace replied. The chill of the clear evening suddenly swept into her bones and that, combined with the reminder that she wasn't completely safe here in the UK, took away any pleasure she had got from star gazing. She took her memories back indoors, and ran a bath in the hope it would help her relax and find a happy memory to take to bed.

She fought her frustration at wondering for how much longer she could cope with a stranger outside her house all night, but the only way she could banish it from the forefront of her mind was when she decided to ask Spikings to have it removed the next day.

Her turmoil was no better after a bath so she took her notes from the surveillance up to bed to read through and check. At least they had the desired effect of making her sleepy and she turned her bedside light off and slept fitfully as usual.

***

Dempsey hadn't slept properly for the two weeks he had been in police protection. The courts weren't safe and although he had moved around a lot once dropped off by the police he hadn't been sure who he could trust and had always kept waking himself to be sure he was safe.

Simone had been a real angel, she had picked him up, wandered the streets and bars with him; it was so much safer being a couple than a lone guy when that was what they were looking for. It had felt like some of the good old times, drinking and dancing in bars at three am seemed safer than sleeping. Simone was still drinking too much, in fact she would be useless as an informer if anyone picked her up and whilst Dempsey could see the bonus he really worried for her.

The bigger problem had been making himself presentable for court, he would shower and shave in the cell washrooms and dress in a shirt and tie. He couldn't keep sending home for stuff so he'd just bought some more suitable clothes. Eddie had been to visit his mum and attempted to reassure her but she didn't understand why Dempsey had refused the police protection, staying in the cells. Eddie hadn't explained about the corruption, the less she knew the safer she would be.

It had been on the Tuesday after Harry had returned that Dempsey had decided to send Harry a tape, He and Eddie had toured the music shops looking for it. Dempsey had ended up standing in front of a shop assistant singing the song, as it was easier to remember the words that way and the helpful girl had looked down many lists to find it.

"Why not buy a good American song?" Eddie tried to suggest

"Because I want this one" Dempsey looked forlorn "Eddie" he was pleading and Eddie saw the transformed Dempsey "This is so different isn't it" he half asked, half confirmed.

"So very different, now can we get back on task"

"I can order it from England, it'll take 5 days to arrive"

A sudden inspiration flashed across Dempsey "Can you just get it delivered to an address in London?"

The assistant went away and made a phone call and returned to confirm that would be possible. Dempsey provided the address, hoping Harry would know it was from him. He needn't have worried.

Now running of emotional energy he climbed out of a taxi outside Harry's home. He took his bag and paid the taxi. He ran up the steps and put his bag to the side of the door. He then moved around the house, trying to check if Harry was in and where she was, he wanted to surprise her. As he climbed over the wall he decided that all the downstairs rooms were dark and empty, upstairs was in darkness likewise and he wondered if that was an indication that she was out or in bed.

He concluded it didn't actually matter, if she was out she would find him on her return, if she was asleep he would find her in a few seconds. His knees were actually beginning to knock, he returned to the front steps and started to fish in his pockets for his keys, at least she had conceded it was easier for him to have one sometime back than keep on breaking in. In truth she didn't like the idea that it was so easy to get into her home so giving him a key had hidden that fact.

As his hands were in his pockets Dempsey was jumped upon from behind and held on the floor by two uniformed policemen. One grabbed Dempsey's' wrists and cuffed them behind his back.

"OI! what the hell do you think you are doing?" Dempsey was fuming

"I rather think the question is what the hell do you think you are doing?" the taller of the two uniformed officers smirked

"I am arresting you on suspicion of leaving unmarked packages with the possibility of terror threat and the attempted forced entry with criminal intent of harming the occupant." The second PC sounded quite proud; at least the most boring job in the world had provided him with something to report for once!

"WHAT THE HELL?"

"You left a bag on this doorstep; you act somewhat shadily by looking through the windows and then climb over the wall around to the back sir! In my book that is acting suspiciously, now you will please accompany me down to the station"

"Err Brian" the fellow PC sounded anxious

Brian wondered what was wrong whilst his fellow officer looked at the bag "We can't leave that if it's a bomb"

"OH NO, DON'T GET BOMB DISPOSAL TO BLOW MY BAG UP" Dempsey could see this scenario going horribly wrong.

"Well we can't leave the bag, we can't drive him in"

"Call for back up, get someone to take him in and someone to check the bag"

"CAN I SPEAK" Dempsey tried to shout above them

"You're under arrest"

"I'VE JUST COME HOME!" he yelled

"This is not your home Sir" Brian smuggly pointed out, "We know who lives here and it's not you"

"Look I have a front door key" Dempsey started to reason

"And we're supposed to believe that makes you live here?"

"OK so I don't exactly live here......."

"Don't you now Sir!" the tall PC cut in "Well, well, just as we were saying..."

"What the hell are you doing here anyway?" Dempsey suddenly asked

"We're the night protection SI10 have commissioned us"

Brian nudged his partner warning him for giving away too much information.

Dempsey groaned "If you open my wallet you'll find my SI10 ID card, now I suggest you do that rather quickly if you want to keep you lowly job constable."

At the nod of his partner Brian took the wallet and found the id, he raised his eyebrows to his partner in panic who desperately fished for the cuff keys. A light came on upstairs, and another in the hall way.

"GET ME OUT OF THESE" Dempsey didn't want these oafs around when Harry saw him, he was incensed that these bungling idiots had his hands tied and invaded this private moment.


	7. Chapter 7

From inside the house Makepeace called out. "PC Green is everything under control?"

Released from the cuffs Dempsey brushed himself down and glared directly at the two constables. They didn't know what to say; Dempsey tossed his head in the direction of their car implying they should at least return to that if not leave the scene altogether.

Makepeace called out again and switched a second hallway light on downstairs.

Dempsey watched them retreat; he tossed his head again meaning them to move around the corner and out of sight. Brian wasn't sure but his partner had twigged the American accent and everything had clicked into place.

"What if he attacks her?" Brian whispered

"What if he attacks us?" was the reply

"If he's a cop, he wouldn't attack us"

"He would – he's that yankee cop who has the reputation for …"

"Oh god, the yank and the sexy blonde…." The penny dropped and the fear spread; they had cuffed the cop with the most outrageous reputation in London.

Neither Brian nor his partner had ever really appreciated whom they had been watching before; they both darted around the corner.

Dempsey's legs turned to jelly when he heard Harry's voice, he finally found his key in his pocket and turned the lock. Dempsey had a strong image of Harry with iron bar from the hall stand or her gun waiting to pounce as he entered so as soon as the door started to open he called out "Hi ya Honey, it's been a long day at the office"

As he heard the clatter of the iron bar fall the door swung wide open and Harry flung herself onto his body and clung tightly to him. His arms wrapped around her and he pulled her into him so tightly she could barely breath; he held her in an iron clasp unable to say anything, his heart seemed to stop beating. Neither spoke, moved or lightened their grip until James felt his shirt become wet; James relaxed his grip and stood back a little, he discovered the cause of his wet shirt as he saw the silent tears flowing from Harry. As he wiped the tears across her cheek he shivered from standing in the open doorway for so long. Dempsey released himself from Makepeace and stepped back outside to pick up his bag which he placed inside the hallway before shutting the door.

"I'm cold and wet and could use a little warming" he grinned.

Harry watched his face as he turned towards her speaking those familiar words, the bag had been quickly slung onto the floor and the door shut behind them. She looked into his eyes, recognising the look of devotion she had misinterpreted for so many months she reciprocated his grin and flung her arms around his neck this time and kissed his lips. His left arm went around her waist; his right scrunched her hair as he held her close to return the kiss. Harry's fingers ran around Dempsey's head, through his hair, his actions mirrored hers; neither could get close enough to the other even so.

Then suddenly the questions started to pour into Harry's mind, she broke the kiss and pulled back just a little, "Is it really all over?" she asked

"All over, did you hear Coltrane was dead?"

"It made the BBC news" she let Dempsey support her with both his arms around her waist as she leant back with her hands resting on his chest so she could keep her eyes locked with his.

"Seems there was a mutiny in his own team, some of them suspected he was going down and didn't want him to take them down as well"

"They got to him in prison?"

"You have to remember they're everywhere Harry, that's why I walked out of protection, prison cells just ain't safe" Dempsey brushed her hair away from her eyes so he could gaze into them.

"How do you know who the good guys are?" she asked quietly

"They're people like Eddie and Brook and Leighton, pounding the streets, looking out for the downtrodden, making sure they get justice, that's how you tell Harry. It's not so different to over here you know"

"Do they know you're back here?"

"Who's they?"

"Coltrane's people"

"They don't even know my name now, I'm history Harry as far as that goes"

Harry felt a little of the relief Dempsey experienced. "No contract?" Harry took her own weight on her feet again and moved her hands down and found Dempsey's. As they clasped hands she never wanted to let him go again.

"No contract, I'm a free man"

"Free to return to America?" It was a nervous question, but she tried to make it sound light hearted

"Free to return to London" the look in James' eyes said everything but just in case Harry was worried James bent down and gently matched his lips to hers and kissed her tenderly "now how about a British cup of tea?"

"On its way" Harry went towards the kitchen and noticed Dempsey hang back, unsure of whether to follow, she also noticed how exhausted he looked "Why don't you go up to my bed and I'll bring us both up a cup of tea". Revitalised by his presence Harry was wide awake now. She turned on the kitchen light and addressed the making of tea. Dempsey left his bag where it was and went upstairs. He put his jacket over the chair back then sat on the bed and removed his shoes, stood up to take of his trousers and tossed them towards the chair, they barely made it. He sat back down on the side of the bed and loosened his shirt collar and cuffs and laid back down onto the bed for a moment, it was such a relief to be able to lie down in safety. Instantly he was asleep.

Harry carried a tray with two mugs, milk, a pot of tea and a plate of toast upstairs. As she pushed open the door she turned into the room and saw James sparked out on top of the bed in his socks, boxers and shirt and tie. She smiled and spoke fairly loudly "I did some toast as well" he didn't flinch. She placed the tray on her bedside and walked around to him, she lifted his leg up and moved him so he was fully on the bed, he still didn't stir. "I wish I could sleep that deeply" she spoke out loud still trying to be certain he was fast asleep. With no reaction she undid his tie and pulled it out from under his collar then loosened his shirt.

She picked up his trousers and folded them neatly over the chair and returned to her side of the bed sitting on top of the covers as well she poured herself a mug of tea and took a slice of toast to eat. She sipped her tea looking at him and smiling softly suddenly aware of how many fears had just lifted off her shoulders. "I never thought I could miss you as much as I did" she whispered to him, even though she knew he was asleep she needed to speak her thoughts. She just kept on and on looking at him as she finished her toast and sipped some more tea. With her toast finished she put her tea down and moved closer to James, his arm reached up and found the pillow, it slid under to its usual place. Harry touched his arm, then traced her fingers lightly over his face, around his eyes, his nose, his lips exploring the contours, her heart fluttered "I love you so much James Dempsey" she wondered about calling him Jim, he called himself that but she never did "Jim" she whispered but it felt uncomfortable, "James" she smiled again and turned to finish her tea. She ate another slice of toast, her appetite returning with a vengeance, and then worked the bed covers away from underneath Dempsey. He turned in his sleep and made himself comfortable on the bed, facing Harry he opened his eyes briefly and smiled when he saw her eyes looking into his. He was back asleep before he woke, Harry pulled the covers over him, removed her robe and after turning out the light climbed into the bed, pulling the covers over her as she cuddled up to him. As her arm stretched over his chest he kissed her forehead in his sleep and brought his right arm from under the pillow holding her tight to himself. Harry kept herself awake because she wanted to feel his presence with her, to know that he was safe, that they were together, now she could enjoy reliving the week in New York, and those special times in Ireland. It was 3.00am, she was replaying the part of the Céilidh she could remember when she finally fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

James woke with a start, he had slept too long, four hours was all he allowed himself when he was hiding from Coltrane's men, the sun was well risen he had slept more than the allotted time. As he sat up other memories started to dance through his mind, and he took in the surroundings of Harry's bedroom, then his state of half dress. He brushed his hand through his hair and looked to his right. Harry was sleeping soundly. He beamed and leant over to smell her. As he did so he saw her alarm clock, the time showed 8.15. He carefully climbed off the bed and moved around the frame. He picked up the clock and checked the alarm was off and moved the clock onto the floor out of sight; he then went to take the phone off the hook but remembering it would make a buzzing noise he went downstairs and lifted the receiver there. He carried his bag up to her room. He threw his shirt and his socks on the floor and climbed back into bed, curling his body around Harry's shape he soon dozed back off.

"Still no word from Harry Sir" Chas put his head around Spikings door, "And the phone seems to be either not working or disconnected"

"There was no trouble reported last night by the surveillance boys?" Spikings confirmed more than questioned.

"Uh no Sir, I can get hold of London South division and double check, shall we send someone round there?"

"See if you can get hold of the men on last night Chas"

"Now that Coltrane's dead…" Chas wasn't sure of all the implications

"I'm not sure either Chas, I think it makes good news for Dempsey but only he knows how the hood works out there"

Chas closed the door as he went back into the main office; Spikings rose and followed him out "Err… Chas when you get hold of plod and plod better let me speak to them" he smiled as an idea had just flashed across his mind.

Dempsey only slept lightly, his body clock still in New York and an hour or so later he showered, wrapped a towel round his waist and started to sing; took down the cold tea and toast, brought up fresh coffee. He sat by her sleeping body on the bed and stroked her hair, then ran his finger along the contour of her face; she stirred and was smiling before her eyes opened. He leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"You're here" she murmured

"With you" he whispered

"I was so frightened"

"Spikings was protecting you"

"No not frightened of Coltrane petrified you wouldn't come back"

"Always, only ever for you, for us" he took her hands in his and held them tight. It was like completing an electric circuit, the power raced through both of them in circles. He spoke again "I dreamt about you when I slept and I thought about you when I was awake and now, finally, I'm here with you again" his thumbs gently brushed her knuckles "I thought those few days in New York may have been an illusion, fortunately Simone would reassure they were real, talking to her kept me sane, because she knew you and she knew us." He released her hands so he could touch her face and hair, her neck and down over the thin straps of her silk night gown towards her breasts.

His face came in close again and as his eyes passed hers he sighed "Harriet Makepeace I'm crazy for you" He quoted that song he had played over and over again driving everyone of his friends, even Simone, mad

She knelt up on the bed and cupped his face but kept back just enough

"_Touch me once and you'll know its true  
I never wanted anyone like this  
Its all brand new, you'll feel it in my kiss  
I'm crazy for you,"_ and she kissed him hard and long. His response was equal. She helped him as he raised her nightdress off over her head and she tugged at the towel wrapped around his waist and threw it on the floor.

Chas reappeared in Spikings' office "PC Green and Jones are still at London South Nick Sir; fortunately they had gone for breakfast after writing up their report. Do you want to speak to them?"

"Ask them to come in here on their way home. Um… tell them they have half an hour max"

"The coffee's cold" she grinned

"We'll I'm warm" Dempsey sat up in bed and leaned against the headboard and Harry moved to her new favourite position, sitting in-between James' legs, leaning back into him and feeling his face nuzzle her neck.

Two nervous looking policemen were shown into Spikings' office, they had anticipated the SI10 department but to their disappointment they had just passed through some very ordinary police type office. The officers stood in front of Spikings who had unnerved them by looking them up and down. "I want a full report from last night"

PC Green handed over the typewritten sheets, Spikings took them and glanced down, scanning the print quickly until he came to the phrase intruder.

"Tell me about the intruder"

"As it turned out to be Lieutenant…" (they pronounced it the English way and Spikings found himself smiling hearing Dempsey's voice in his own head giving the American pronunciation) "…Dempsey who works for SI10 we merely noted it down and watched for any other activity"

Spikings grinned, he had a fair picture in his mind of any other activity. "Tell me how you verified the Lieutenants identity"

"His SI10 warrant"

"Could have been stolen"

"He had an American accent" PC Jones added 'and the fiery anger that goes with his reputation' he thought.

"I need the full details" Spikings demanded and kept a straight face with increasing difficulty as the story unfolded.

At the end he confirmed the salient details "So you saw suspicious activity which resulted in you flooring and cuffing Lieutenant Dempsey, but you released him once you discovered his identity"

"Yes Sir"

"Can we go now? We assume Sergeant Makepeace is still safe"

"You can go" he paused "I would keep very clear of SI10 and Lieutenant Dempsey if you want to live, he has a reputation with his gun" Spikings winked. Green grabbed Jones who seemed stuck to the office floor and pulled him with him out through the door and darting their eyes quickly around the office in case the yank was around somewhere almost ran out of the building.

Spikings laughed out loud and Chas looked up "Harry ok then boss?" he confirmed

"She'll be in contact later" Spikings shut his door and returned to his seat.

His team was back in the UK, fully operational. He contemplated the complaints rising again, but so would the success rate and he had come to appreciate you can't have one without the other.


	9. Chapter 9

**First of two to complete this story**

Harry hadn't stopped touching James as they sat and talked. He had brought fresh hot coffee upstairs after making a phone call and replacing the handset on the phone. In fairness neither could he stop caressing her, he just couldn't believe that they were a couple, so many times they had been near to it and then drawn back but the every time he touched her or felt her touch he knew that it was no longer a dream but a reality.

In the middle of a sentence Harry suddenly stopped and clasped her hand over her mouth "O my god"

"What?"

"It's Friday"

"All day long"

"I should be at work by now, what's the time" she looked towards her clock and noted it's absence. She jumped out of Dempsey's arms and found it on the floor, as she picked it up and read the time "It's gone 11!"

She was gobsmacked, James was laughing "Stop laughing it's not funny, Spikings will be furious"

"What's the matter Makepeace, haven't you ever played hookey before?"

"No" she looked at him abashed "never"

Wrapping the sheet around her she dialled Spikings number.

"I'm sorry sir, I've been ill; it must have been something I ate last night"

"Ill? What sort of ill?" Spikings demaned

"Oh sickness and migraine maybe, I think all my extra hours have taken a toll" Harry felt proud to get the overtime in

"Sergeant" Spikings could convey so much in just one word and Harry now had a genuine sickening feeling "Don't you ever lie to me again"

"Sir?"

"I'm not stupid; I've had the surveillance report"

Harry fell into silence, waiting for Spikings to continue but he remained silent as well, she was forced to speak

"Sir?"

"Get you butt in here and write up that surveillance you and Dave did before it becomes invalid and out of date Sergeant. And for your information I am expecting Dempsey to come in and give me a debrief." Spikings hung up

Harry looked at the phone, returned the receiver "Shower, dress, work" she commented

"Mad Gordon's mad?" Dempsey asked

"He's expecting you too"

The door bell went, Dempsey picked the towel off the floor to make himself decent "You shower and dress, I'll sort the door" he offered

When Harry came downstairs it was to find pink champagne on ice, scrambled egg and smoked salmon on melba toast. Dempsey had dressed whilst Harry was in the shower and now was on the phone "Chas great to hear you again, yeh I'm back in England, flew in last night, my sleep pattern's all over the place. Are all the guys in today?"

"All bar Harry, apparently she's been sick but she'll be in later"

"Tell you what, I'll call by Harry's and give her a lift in" Dempsey grinned that had fallen neatly in his lap. "Tell Spikings to expect us about 2.00pm"

It sounded very reasonable to Chas who failed to understand Spikings annoyance "Bloody Dempsey is already playing underhand again and he's not even reached the office yet, I'm not so sure life wouldn't have been better if had stayed in New York"

"He get's results" Chas stood up for Dempsey and not for the first time (or last he suspected) got a hammering for it. "Results without method or procedure are not good policing" Spikings was livid, he knew Dempsey had just bought Makepeace two more hours and it was out of his control to change it because Dempsey had involved the whole office. 'If he thinks he's going to keep up that sort of undermining and work over here for ever he's got another thing coming' Spikings told himself.

Harry stood in the doorway wearing jeans and a soft pink jumper, she smiled at the conversation Dempsey was having on the phone and at the champagne breakfast.

As he put the phone down, smirking at the thought of Spikings rage Dempsey grinned. "Breakfast courtesy one of your favourites ~ Claridges"

He guided her towards the sofa, I thought we could curl up together, enjoy breakfast and finish our updates before Spikings takes control of our lives again."

"How?"

"One simple phone call; now before the eggs get cold ~ a toast" he passed a champagne flute to her and took the other "to the most amazing astounding remarkable woman and the yank…"

Harry made to open her mouth to fill in what she wanted to say about James but he touched it shut with his finger. He continued in a softer tone "To Dempsey and Makepeace becoming Harry and James" his voice dropped to a whisper and his face approached hers "to us" and he kissed her as gently and lightly as he could.

She kissed him back and he sat on the sofa next to her, passed her some food and pulled her against him as they sat together enjoying their own company and closeness.


	10. Chapter 10

**2nd of two to complete this story**

**Post script**

Harry and James stood at the reception as the maitre de checked to see where Lord Winfield was waiting for his guests. He came back and led them both through to an informal lounge area with a bar. Harry and James followed, they were both feeling unusually nervous; Lord Winfield had rung and invited them both to dinner the day he had got Harry's message that Dempsey was back in England.

The Maitre de held open the door to allow them through, advising them that Lord Winfield was seated to their right. They made a proud entrance, Harry just slightly ahead of James; they paused as they passed through the door, as if to say to the world they were together, and both smiled at Lord Winfield as they made their way over to him. He was standing to welcome them with a smile stretching the width of his face as he noticed the joy of his daughter. Harry kissed him on the cheek as usual and Freddy shook Dempsey's hand warmly. Dempsey pulled a chair back for Harry to sit and as she did he bent over her and kissed her hair. He pulled another chair up and accepted the drink Lord Winfield passed him. "I asked for martinis all round" he sat back down feeling very satisfied already "James you will tell me about New York won't you?"

"I'm sure Harry must have bored you already"

"No Harriet told me very little"

"Not even about my old desk piled high with paperwork still"

Dempsey's hand had stretched back out to find Harry's knee and rest on it "my office didn't realise I'd gone - they thought I was lost behind the paper mountain....."

....Harry was describing how Dempsey had been offered Captain, but turned it down when the waiter came and invited them to make their way to the table for their meal. Dempsey's arm was gently guiding the small of Harry's backas they passed several tables to reach theirs. Harry's chair was drawn back first so she could sit, and then the men. Dempsey caught Harry's eyes and caught his breath; every time he looked at her he thought she looked divine. Harry flushed and smiled at him, she knew her father was happy with James and that meant a lot to her. He had never been very impressed with Robert, but had always been polite and attentive to him for her sake, Dempsey on the other hand her father had taken to before she had.

Lord Winfield was more than happy just to observe his daughters happiness. He thought Dempsey such a very different character to Robert, different to many people actually, but he loved his genuineness and natural disposition to respect everyone what ever, where ever, who ever. He was just glad that at last Harry had realised her own feelings and Dempsey's. Now their frequent glances, soft touches, and tale telling of each other delighted him.

They had got through two bottles of red wine by the time they had finished their main course. The conversation had been relaxed and finally they had got Freddy to talk about the latest gossip from Winfield Hall and the village.

The waiter suggested a light sparkling wine with the desert. Harry protested that she was full, but her father refused her protestations, ordering a brandy for each of them as well.

With the sparkling wine he toasted their future happiness and both Harry and James accepted it with grins as they caught each others eyes.

"Freddy, how are you getting home" Harry suddenly became concerned for her father, he had drunk far less than either of them 'but none the less' she thought.

"I have a car booked" he said with confidence, "and you my dear?"

"I think we'll have to get a taxi Freddy, you've poured far too much wine down us and that along with the cocktails to start and that fantastic brandy will probably mean we're still over a drink drive limit tomorrow" Harry laughed

Lord Winfield coughed, he felt slightly nervous, but he had had an idea "You have a late start tomorrow is that right?" he asked

"2.15 to be precise Freddy" Makepeace wondered where this was leading

"Well my dear" Freddy coughed again "I really hope you won't think this out of turn, but I just would like to offer you both my support and good wishes so along with treating you to this meal I would be happy to book you a room here for the night"

Harry blushed and looked down; Dempsey saw the maitre de approach and stood.

"Thank you Lord Winfield" he searched for the right words "We really appreciate it, thank you, thank you for tonight and… and for everything"

"Your car is here Sir"

Lord Winfield shook Dempsey's hand again, then moved around to his daughter. Harry stood, and realised how much she had drunk. She allowed her father to kiss her, and Dempsey put his arm around Harry's shoulder as they watched Lord Winfield make his exit. They were just about to sit again when a bottle of champagne arrived, along with a key. James took the champagne and Harry turned the key over in her hand, noting the label 'penthouse'. Dempsey turned and asked the waiter to send the champagne up then intertwining his fingers with Harry's, gently ran his other hand around the contour of her face under her hair line and kissed her cheek.  
"Lady Harriet" he whispered in her ear "shall we continue in our room" - his breath caressed her neck

"My god I'm drunk Dempsey"

"I don't care"

"I love my father"

"So do I"


End file.
